Gryffindor vs Slytherin: The Everlasting War
by SimonSays1292
Summary: Gryffindor and Slytherin go to war for no apparent reason and Slytherin is taking over. Slowly, all of Harry's friends are getting kidnapped and Harry has to try to stop it.
1. Hogwarts Battle

_**This is just a random story that I coughed up. It will end up being 5 chapters long. When you read this it might look weird but one of the ways I'm writing this is that I don't plan anything. I make up everything as I go so some things may not make sense at first…**_

Here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a battle is going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They hate each other so much that Slytherin decided to just find and kill all the Gryffindor students. Malfoy already captured Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and has them locked away, where everyone presumes, is below the dungeons (aka, the Slytherin Common Room). Harry, Ron, and Hermione are huddled together in the Common Room trying to come up with a plan to save Parvati and Lavender and defeat all the Slytherin's. They keep throwing out ideas to each other but no one likes the others ideas. Ron is all for killing all the Slytherin's but Harry doesn't want to. Harry just wants to capture them and send them to Azkaban. Harry and Ron keep arguing and all Hermione keeps saying is to get Dumbledore and all the other teachers. "Hermione!" Harry says. "The teachers have nothing to do with this and I definitely don't want to bother Dumbledore with something as little as this." Hermione seemed shocked. "Are you kidding? This isn't some little thing that just happened upon us! This is people's lives that are on the line here!" Harry didn't seem to hear her because he started talking to Ron again. After a while they decided to just walk around Hogwarts to keep eye on any Slytherin's that are trying to get to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione are walking by the Great Hall, they hear a disturbance coming from behind the walls. They all withdraw their wands and are ready to commence battle if it should happen. But instead of angry war calls, it is the dreamy voice of the Ravenclaw student Luna Lovegood who just came from around the walls. "Hi Harry! Hi Ron! Hi Hermione! I heard that you guys and Slytherin are in war so I've come to help the Gryffindor side." They all looked really relieved that it was Luna and not an enemy. Harry then said, "Well, we are trying to get into the Slytherin Common Room and save Parvati and Lavender. So the more the merrier. Let's go… wait, where's Hermione?" Harry, Luna, and Ron looked around the area and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "Well," Ron said". "She probably went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She didn't really want to come in the first place."

Little did they all know was that in the room next to them, Draco Malfoy had Hermione in his grasp and had put a cloth of chloroform over her mouth and Hermione was struggling in his grasp but slowly falling asleep unable to say a thing.

2 hours later, Harry, Ron, and Luna are walking on the 7th floor corridor when all of a sudden they get pushed into the Room of Requirement. And in there they see Parvati Patil with her arms hanging in the air, bound to the ceiling, and a gag in her mouth and Lavender Brown next to her with her arms also bound in the air and her mouth gagged. "What the!" yelled Ron. Everyone was so shocked as to what was happening. Apparently, Crabbe had pushed all of them into the open room (with him as big as he is, he was able to do it easily) and then they saw Draco Malfoy come out from hiding and he had Hermione is his grasp. "Hermione!" They all yelled. Hermione's arms were tied behind her back, her mouth was taped shut, and she looked very scared. "Hey Potter," said Malfoy as he laughed at them. "Lost someone? Ha, I grabbed her before when you were talking to Loony Lovegood and you didn't even know!" "MMMHHHRR!!" Hermione was struggling through her ropes and gag. "What do you want to say?" Draco asked sounding annoyed. He took of the tape that was on her mouth then Hermione said, "Harry, Ron, Luna! They grabbed me before and I couldn't do anything. But I heard that they're planning to attack the common room tonight at 6 when no one expects it then they are…" But Hermione was cut off when Draco and covered her mouth with the chloroform and Hermione drifted to sleep and fell to the floor with her arms still bound behind her. "ATTACK!" Yelled Malfoy, as he stuck a piece of duck tape on Hermione's mouth. There were jets of red light everywhere, then all of a sudden Harry and Ron woke up and they were in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement..

"Oh my god!" yelled Ron.

"I know!" said Harry. "They stunned us and through us in the corridor!"

"No!" yelled Ron. "I just remembered. I forgot to re-order my Geico Insurance and it expires today! Oh man!"

"Forget about that! They kidnapped Hermione, probably also grabbed Luna, and attacked us and your worried about stupid Geico?!" yelled Harry.

"Harry!" said Ron who was in shock. "Geico Insurance is so reliable. It's like I always say, '15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance'…."

"I thought that was the Geico slogan?"

"No," said Ron is disgust. "They stole it from me when I was there years ago talking to a salesman.

"Okay whatever! We need to save our friends and beat the Slytherin's!" yelled Harry!

Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor Common room and when they entered, they were surprised to see that no one was there. "Oh my god!" said Harry. "Do you think that Slytherin's already came here and killed everyone insight?" "No," said Ron immediately. "Malfoy wants to kill us and he wouldn't risk murdering ALL the Gryffindor's when he could just get us easily. Plus, Hermione said that they were going to attack at 6:00 and its 5:55. But it still doesn't explain why our entire house is gone. Maybe they went to the Slytherin Common room and attacked them." Harry and Ron were very confused at what was going on. 5 minutes past, then right when 5:59 turned to 6:00, a voice that was vibrating around the room said, "Potter, Weasley! You have upset me too much in my life, and you will pay!" It was quiet for a few moments until Ron started, "Wasn't that Malfoy's voice?" "I think so," said Harry. Ron seemed scared. "What do you think he meant when he said 'you will pay'?" Ron's unanswered question was answered for him when all of a sudden green shapes were appearing out of no where and one of them was Draco Malfoy. "Hey!" said Ron. "How did you do that? It's impossible to apparate in Hogwarts." Malfoy just laughed in a mocking type of way. "Well for me it isn't! We just killed all the house elves and stole their powers. House elves can apparate in Hogwarts and now so can all of us. Well, except you Potter, and you Weasley!" "What have you done with Hermione?" said Ron. "What have you done with Luna, Parvati, and Lavender? What have you done with all the other Gryffindor's?" "Now that would be telling," said Draco with his evil smirk upon him. "Just sit back and enjoy the show." And with that, he and the other Slytherin's disappeared.

Then out of nowhere, the walls were shaking. Harry and Ron where moving all over the place, then without meaning to, they disapparated and appeared in the Great Hall. There was Draco, sitting where Dumbledore usually sits, having an evil smile on his face. "Let the executions begin!" yelled Draco. And out of a door in the Great Hall, came Pansy Parkinson with her hostage, Ginny. Ginny had her arms bound behind her back and her mouth was taped shut. Pansy pulled out her wand and yelled, "Crucio!" The Cruciatous curse and lifted Ginny in the air and she was twisting in pain but didn't scream due to the tape on her mouth. "Kill her!" said Draco. Just as Pansy was about to yell the curse at her, Ron took out his wand, pointed it at Pansy and yelled "Stupefy!" The jet of light hit Pansy and she was blasted back. They could hear Draco's roar of rage as Harry pointed his wand a door and it opened and there was every single Gryffindor trapped in there. They all came out with their wands and the dueling began.

Parvati and Lavender took down Montague with the 'Incarcerous' spell. Ginny broke free of her ropes and started using the Bat-Bogey spell on any Slytherin in reach. Neville and Seamus started dueling Crabbe and Goyle but it was very short when they both found some blue-berry muffins on the floor behind the Slytherin hourglass. They took it and started eating when they both were accidentally hit by a stunning spell sent from their own side. Everyone was fighting, yet no one was dead. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron both saw Malfoy looking around the hall. Malfoy drew out his wand and sent a killing curse that missed Harry's head by inches. "NOT MY FRIEND YOU BITCH!" yelled Ron and he started shooting curse after curse at Malfoy. Ron was pissed. "You… will… NEVER… touch… my… insurance… company… at all! Geico… will… never… be… yours…!" Each person was shooting to kill. "Why would I want a stupid and useless insurance company?" said Draco as he was also shooting curse after curse at him. Those words triggered Ron like a car alarm. He sent a stunning spell that hit Draco right in the chest. He flew back and just as he got up to cast a curse back, Harry yelled "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand. Ron then went up to him, pointed his wand at Draco's chest and yelled, "Avada…!" "STOP!" yelled a voice. Ron hesitated then looked over. Pansy Parkinson had Hermione kneeling down beside her and she was tied up and gagged like before. Luna was on the other side of her and she also had her arms tied up behind her and had her mouth gagged. "Hurt Draco and your friends die! And I'll also due your sister in too." Ginny had her wand wrestled from her and was being pulled by one of the Slytherin's to where Pansy was standing. Pansy grabbed Ginny's arms. Put it behind her back and started tying her up. Ginny tried escaping but couldn't. When Pansy was finished she took a roll of duck tape, tore of a piece and stuck it on Ginny's mouth and made her kneel down beside her. "So, Potter and Weasley! Go ahead. Kill Draco. But if you kill him then I'll kill ALL these 3 girls. So… drop your wands. NOW!" She said when Harry and Ron hesitated. They both did so and 2 of the enemies grabbed it. Draco was helped up and was looking at the scene. "Now," continued Pansy. "Potter, Weasley, I want you to pick 2 girls that you want to save. You can take them out and they will be safe in your hands, but I get to keep the 3rd one and you get to watch her die at my hands!" "That's my girl Pansy!" said Draco. "You're becoming more like me every day." "No!" yelled both Harry and Ron. "You said you would let them go! You said you would if we didn't attack Draco and gave up our wands. We did what you asked!" Pansy laughed, "No. I said that I would kill all 3 of them if you hurt Draco. You didn't, but I never said that I wouldn't kill at least one of them if you cooperated. So I'm keeping to my word. I won't kill all 3 of them. You guys pick the 2 you want to save and I'll let them go." Pansy looked annoyed when they didn't say anything. "Okay!" she said. "Fine, don't pick! I'll pick for you. I'm still keeping to my word, but im picking the one I want to kill. So who should I pick? I know; I'll pick this little bound, gagged, and restless girl." Pansy pointed at one of the girls, but Harry and Ron turned away because they didn't want to witness the scene to which they couldn't stop because they had given up their wands. But why wasn't any of the other Gryffindor's trying to help? Pansy was so alone and she was about to commit murder. Why wasn't anyone that was on their side who had a wand trying to help? Harry and Ron had turned away so they weren't looking when they heard the words of the night, "Avada Kedavra!" They heard the jet of light and when they turned around, they barely saw as the green light hit one of the girls and she fell over, dead. They were scared to look at the girl that was chosen to die because it was Harry and Ron's fault that she was dead. They were crying as they looked over at the body; the dead body of…

_**To be Continued…**_


	2. Hostages

_No, that can't be,_ Thought Harry. _She's can't have been the one that died! She's the one that shot the curse; I think…But… yes... it is her! She's the one that's dead!_

They all were staring at the dead body of Pansy Parkinson; and right behind her was Neville Longbottom with his wand held high. Neville is the one that shot the _Avada Kedevra _curse. Neville killed Pansy… he just saved everyone's lives.

Without a moment's hesitation, Neville picked up Luna from the ground, ripped off the tape that was on her mouth, and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss that shocked everyone. After several moments they broke apart and there was a smile on both their faces.

Apparently, Pansy had chosen Luna as the person who would be killed and Neville (who obviously has had a crush on Luna for so long), couldn't watch her being killed; so he jumped in and shot the only curse that would stop Pansy from killing Luna; the killing curse itself.

Everyone was so shocked from what was happening. There were gleeful expressions from the Gryffindor, and expressions of anger from the Slytherin end. Draco was at the point of crying after watching Pansy get killed. He was so sad that he wouldn't even shoot a curse at Neville.

Some Gryffindor went and untied Hermione and Ginny while Neville untied Luna, (Apparently they were dating now). No one knew what to do. As everyone was getting ready to leave, they heard another curse being shot.

"Crucio!!" said a voice from behind. Only this time it wasn't a good guy. The voice came from Draco Malfoy, with his wand pointing straight at Neville.

A jet of light shot from the end of Draco's wand and hit Neville right in the face. Neville screamed in pain as the torture curse was on him. Luna was blasted back as part of the curse had also it her. The others tried to help but all the other Slytherin people crowded a circle around Neville so no one could get near him. Then the screaming stopped. Draco ran to Neville, grabbed him and vanished in thin air.

The other Slytherins also started vanishing, but one of them whipped his wand and, as though hooked by an invisible rope, Hermione and Luna were both dragged to him and they all vanished out of there.

"No!" said both Harry and Ron at the same time!

"They're gonna kill them!" said Ron. "We know they will"

"We'll just have to rescue them before they do!" Harry said in response. Ron looked flabbergasted.

"Harry! We won't be able to. Neville just killed Pansy! We know they want revenge. They are gonna kill them immediately!"

"No necessarily", said the voice of happy, yet also worried Ginny who kept smiling. "Of course they will want revenge, and revenge to them will mean torture. So they will want to torture them first"

"And why in bloody hell are you smiling at the thought of 3 of our friends getting tortured?" Ron said

"Because then they won't be dead!" said Ginny is response.

Harry started getting desperate. "Let's go and rescue them then!" Harry, Ginny, and Ron elected to go and try to find them while the others went to Gryffindor tower to keep guard.

They kept walking the corridors until they reached the Slytherin Common room. Unfortunately, they needed a password.

"Oh come on!" said Ron. "The password is probably 'mudblood' anyway". And with that, the doors opened. Ron looked very pleased with himself. They walked in and ironically, nobody was there.

All of a sudden all 3 of them were getting very sick. They all vomited everywhere and were in screeching pain. They didn't know what was happening. They didn't think that someone was using the Crucatious on them because no one besides themselves was there. And then, all of a sudden, everything went dark.

When they woke up they were in some dark room sitting in a chair. They tried getting up but there were ropes binding them there. All of a sudden the lights went on and they were able to see each other. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all tied to a chair with their mouths taped. Someone walked into the room and when they all looked around it was Draco. Draco walked to Harry and untied him but grabbed him hard and dragged him off with his wand still pointing at him.

Draco pulled him into another room and when Harry walked in he saw Hermione and Luna and was red in the face. They were both stripped of their robes and wearing clothes that Draco most likely gave them. Hermione was wearing a tiny shirt that only came to mid-stomach and allowed the rest of her stomach to show while wearing short, short-shorts. Luna was also wearing a tiny shirt that basically looked like a bra while the rest of her stomach and belly button showed and she was also wearing short shorts. They were on the laying on the floor asleep with their hands tied behind them, legs tied up, and mouths taped. They were also bloody… which means that they were tortured

Draco chuckled. "Sexy girls they are… but of course. Mudblood's and Blood traitors will get me nowhere in life. I just wanted to show you them before they were killed".

Harry ran up to then and tried to wake them. "Won't work" said Draco. "I've put a sleeping charm on them. Won't wake up for a while. Just like you. Ha! We put a charm in the smell on the common room so when you walked in there, you'd faint very painfully."

Anger and hatred arose in Harry as it had never done before. He ran at Draco but was blasted away when Draco shot a spell at him. Draco laughed then another door opened and Neville was being dragged in by Goyle. Neville's face was also bloody and fearful which meant he was tortured too.

Draco laughed, "Hear hear, Potter! Here is what happens to people who piss me off." And all of a sudden Harry and Neville both were having the Cruciatous curse used upon them.

Pain, as though Harry has never felt before, was being felt upon him. Then it stopped. Goyle was in front of Neville; and Draco in front of Harry. They raised their wands at them again and both yelled at the same time, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jets of green light shot out of the end of their wands but instead of hitting Harry and Neville; it hit the wall on the side. _I don't get it,_ thought Harry. _They were right in front of us. How did they miss?_ The answer to his unasked question was answered when he saw who was behind Draco and Goyle; Hermione and Luna. They had pushed the guys' arms out of Harry and Neville's way right before the curse was released.

"That… will teach you to… mess with… our friends," said Hermione in a stuttered voice. Then she took out her wand that was in Draco's pocket and stunned both him and Goyle. Just then, someone grabbed Hermione from the back and was struggling with her as he attempted, with the ropes that Hermione and Luna broke off, to grab her arms and re-tie her up, but she kept jumping and moving. Harry ran to help and he punched the guy right in the face. Harry grabbed the drowsy Hermione while Neville grabbed Luna, who was staring into space very dreamingly, and ran.

They ran into the room Harry was originally in and rescued Ron and Ginny. (Ron jumped when he saw the half-naked Hermione and Luna. He and Harry gave them their sweaters as they left). They all didn't know where they were going. They found a door which coincidently led to the Slytherin common room. They ran in there, wands at the ready, only no one was there. Nothing happened to any of them when they were in there so obviously the charm that was in the smell was not there anymore. They opened the door leading out of the corridor but when they did that, all the Slytherins were there, including Draco. All of a sudden, there were loud shouts and curses soaring at them. They, luckily, all ducked out of the way of the first round of curses; but they weren't so lucky on the second round. Draco yelled out "Avada Kedevra!!!" but no one saw who it hit as the people behind Draco sent stunning spells straight at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. And then, all was black again…

**_To be Continued..._**


	3. Alone and Wondering

The next thing that Harry knew, he had woken up, but was unable to see a thing. _Am I blind? _Thought Harry. _Or am I in a dark room? _Harry tried to move but couldn't; he was either immobilized or tied up. Harry didn't know what to think. _What happened? Am I dead? I definitely heard Malfoy yelling "Avada Kedevra". Am I the one the curse it? Is my lifeless body just in the corridors laying there while everyone wept around it? I doubt it. If I was dead, I wouldn't be feeling that pain I'm feeling now as a result of the torture they put me through. _And thinking of that made Harry start thinking of his friends. _What happened to Hermione and Luna? What happened to Ginny and Ron? What happened to the brave Neville Longbottom who killed Pansy Parkinson right when she was about to kill Luna? What happened to everybody?_

As Harry sat there, (or stood… he had no idea what position he was in) he started wondering about everything that had happened to him. Slytherins started attacking Gryffindor for no reason. Why? Why would they want to do that? Yes, everyone knew that Slytherins loathed the Gryffindors, but why would they want to kill them? Are they doing it under their own free will, or is someone telling them to do it so they oblige to it? Why didn't Harry listen to Hermione and just go to Dumbledore? Dumbledore would probably have been able to stop it. Why was Harry so stupid to think that this would bother Dumbledore? If Harry would have gone to him, then all the Slytherins would be locked away, and Harry wouldn't be stranded in a dark place, not knowing where he is, and thinking that in his conscience, one of his friends was dead and that it was all his fault…

As all of this ran through Harry's mind, the only thing that kept repeating itself was, _Where am I? Where's Hermione? Where's Ron? Where's Ginny? Where's Neville? And where's Luna? Where's anybody? Are they okay? What's happened to them, what's happened to me? What's happened to everybody?!_

Harry had no idea where he was. Then, out of nowhere, he heard something. He didn't know what it was but then he realized it was a person's voice. As time went by, the voice started getting closer. There was a moment when the voice was so close that Harry could actually hear what it was saying.

"We really got them good this time, huh Draco?" said the voice. Then another voice spoke and Harry recognized it immediately; Draco Malfoy.

"Yes," said the happy yet unsatisfied voice of Draco Malfoy. "But we can't underestimate Potter, Nott. Potter has gotten himself out of tough situations before and he could do it again.

"That's true," said the voice of, who Harry assumed was, Nott. "But still, if he does escape, he won't get far. You know his weakness for heroics. We have his friends tied up and locked up. You know he will try and rescue them. But wait when he finds out about the one you killed, Draco. He is gonna go nuts!"

"Quiet Nott!" yelled Draco. "You want people to hear you? People could be listening through the walls. C'mon let's get out of here."

And with that, they both left the vicinity and Harry could hear their voices no more. _So someone was dead,_ Thought Harry as his stomach was at a clench. _But who? Was it Ron? Of course Draco would want to kill him; he's a "blood traitor". Same with Ginny. But what about Hermione? She's muggle-born. Of course Draco would love to see her dead; he said so 2nd year._ "It's been 50 years since the Chamber of Secrets was opened. My father wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber was opened, a mud-blood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time… I hope its Granger."

_And then there's Neville!_ Thought Harry. _Neville killed Pansy. Malfoy will want revenge; plus his family was big anti-voldemort. He could very well be dead right now. And then of course there's Luna. She really hasn't done anything, except fight against the Slytherins._

_So who could it be?_ Thought Harry in wonder. As Harry thought that, he saw something on the crack of the door. _Door? Wait, if I can see a door, then there must be…_ Light!

_**To be Continued…**_

_Sorry about this short boring chapter but i wanted to put a bit of mystery in this._


	4. Rescue

As Harry saw the light, he was able to see himself. There were ropes binding him from head to toe and there were about 100 layers of duck tape around his mouth. How was he going to escape? And with that note, Harry realized that one of the knots of the rope around his arm was loose. He was able to undo the rope, then free his arm and untie the ropes around everywhere else in his body.

Harry untied himself, took off the tape on his mouth, then walked over to the door. He tried opening it but was locked from the outside. There was no way to get out. It was probably locked by magic. Right then, Harry got an idea.

Harry used all his strength to make as much racket as possible in the room. He knew that with all the noise he was making, someone was going to come to see what he was doing and to see if he was trying to escape, but no worries; this is what Harry wanted.

As Harry predicted, someone had come running to his room. Harry hid on the side of the door. The door was then blasted open as an ugly Slytherin girl had come running in the room with her wand at the ready. Without hesitating, Harry jumped at her and forcibly took her wand from her hand. Then, with the wand in his hand, Harry yelled "Silencio!" The girl tried talking but no words came out. Harry then conjured up some ropes and started tying her up.

He was in the middle of tying her up when he heard some footsteps coming his way. Harry hid behind the door again when 2 guys walked in the room.

"Hey Millicent, what happened?" said one of the guys. Without pausing, Harry jumped from behind the door and stunned both of them. With those 3 taken care of, Harry ran out the room to try and rescue his friends and get away from the whole Slytherin lot…

Harry ran through many passageways. He guessed that he was under the Slytherin common room and that the passageway he was in was a secret passageway. Harry had no idea where he was going, but by an awkward coincidence, Harry ran passed a closed room where Hermione and Ron were and an instant relief came into Harry; Hermione and Ron were alive. But then who was the one that died?

Ron and Hermione were both sitting in chairs tied up to each other with a gag in both their mouths; they were both awake and looked very scared. Harry ran to the door and yelled, "Bombara!" and the door blasted open. There was already someone inside. Harry stupefied him and he walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh thank God!" said Hermione as her gag was removed. "We thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not dead." said Harry. "But someone is..."

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron. "Who?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "But let's go before the Slytherins catch us. Oh my God… is that my wand?" He said pointing at a wand.

"Yes," said Hermione. "That Slytherin was using it. Said it was a powerful wand." Harry was very happy when he heard this. He took the wand then he, Ron, and Hermione left the room.

They all ran the hall, wands at the ready. They ran passed another room which held captive Ginny and Luna, who were both tied up but very much alive… which meant that the person who died was Nev…

"Potter!" yelled the voice of Draco Malfoy. "You escaped, I knew you would. But it was a waste; because after all, you are all gonna die right now. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Green light shot from the end of Draco's wand but Harry deflected it by yelling "_Expelliarmus!" _At that moment, Harry heard a blast from behind him. He turned around to attack whoever it was that was causing it, but it was only Hermione blasting opening the door to the room which held Ginny and Luna.

Hermione ran to them and yelled, "Reducto!" at the ropes which then tore off. Ginny and Luna ran outside the door, grabbed their wand, and at the same time, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna yelled "Stupefy" in all different directions.

All the Slytherins were knocked back and Harry and the others ran for it. They kept running in all different directions trying to get out. Harry found a door in the middle of the passageway. He opened it and everyone else ran through it.

Ironically, Harry has just walked into the Great Hall. It was empty except for a person lying on the floor in the middle of the hall. Harry and the others ran up to the person and they saw that the person was not breathing. It was Neville Longbottom, and he was dead…

_**To be Concluded in the next and final chapter…**_


	5. The Final Battle

_**Here is the final chapter of**__** Gryffindor vs. Slytherin: The Everlasting War**_

_Oh no! Neville can't be dead. He just can't be!_ Thought Harry as he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were all around Neville's body with tears flowing down each of their cheeks.

"NO!" yelled Luna. "Please Neville! Don't be dead! Please….." but there was no use. Neville Longbottom was dead and there was nothing they could do.

Luna cradled Neville's head and kissed his dead lips. She then looked at him with great worry as if she thought that kissing him would bring him back, but nothing happened.

In a flash of a second, green shapes started appearing out of nowhere all around the hall; Draco Malfoy, the killer of Neville Longbottom, was one of them. He waved his wand and ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna together.

Malfoy chuckled. "Did you really think that you all could escape us?" Malfoy was sneering.

"We have before and we will again!" yelled Ginny.

"Quiet weasel!" snapped Malfoy and he waved his wand and a cloth flew in and wrapped itself tightly around Ginny's mouth so she couldn't mutter a word. "I see that you have found the dead Longbottom. Funny how all this happens, huh? Well, it looks like you all will soon join him. Good-bye forever… _AVADA KED…"_

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened and every Gryffindor at Hogwarts ran in. One of them yelled, "Expelliarmus!" at Malfoy and his wand flew out of his hand before he could finish the killing curse.

Curses started flying everywhere at everyone. One of the curses broke off the ropes tying up Harry and his friends. They all then took out their wands, and the battle truly began.

Ron and Hermione teamed up and found a few Slytherins and shouted curses at them. Ginny and Luna also teamed up against many Slytherins and battled them. Paravti, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Fred, George, and so many other Gryffindor's were battling their way through every Slytherin.

Harry on the other hand had his eyes on only one Slytherin: Malfoy, but he was too heavily guarded. Harry tried sending a stunning spell at Malfoy but missed by several inches. Malfoy saw Harry's intention and instead of running, he made everyone around him move so his way to Harry was clear.

Almost reading each other's mind, they each yelled _Crucio_ at each other and their curses met in the middle just as Harry's and Voldemort's had in the grave yard so long ago.

They each held the connection, each with anger in their face, and each attempting to hurt the other. While Harry and Malfoy dueled, The Slytherins and Gryffindors were also attempting to finish each other off.

Luna was trying to get at Malfoy in order to hurt him for killing her boy friend. As she was trying to do this, Crabbe disarmed her then grabbed her and threw her across the room; coincidently right next to Malfoy. Malfoy broke the connection between him and Harry then grabbed Luna and held her hostage.

"C'mon Potter!" yelled Malfoy. "Try cursing me! I dare you! Try seeing if you can hit me without hitting Loony!"

Harry didn't dare move a muscle. Malfoy just laughed at this. "Ok Potter. I know that you won't risk cursing your friend, but your gonna curse her very soon. Mark my words."

And with that, Malfoy pointed his wand at Luna's back and yelled, "Imperio!" Luna's eyes widened a little bit at this. Malfoy gave Luna back her wand then stepped away.

Luna looked at Harry very weirdly. She walked over to Harry without taking her eyes off him; Harry didn't know that to do. When Luna was inches away from him, she pointed her wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

Harry was lifted into the air as the pain of hot knives suck into him. Luna laughed very coldly. She then jumped onto Harry and started punching every bit of his face. Harry felt blood splutter all over his face. He then pushed Luna off him and jumped onto her.

"Luna! Stop this!" yelled Harry. "This isn't you! Fight the Imperious Curse! You can do it! Fight!"

Luna calmed down a bit. Her face looked less evil and it seemed as though Luna was fighting the curse. Right when Harry was getting off her, he felt himself get pulled into the air by his leg. Luna had her wand in her hand and obviously had shot _Levicorpus, _the soundless spell, at him.

Harry could hear all the Slytherins laughing as Luna attacked him. Harry then heard someone shouting, "Stupefy!" and he instantly dropped to the floor. When he got up he saw Luna sprawled on the ground and Ron a few feet from her holding his wand aloft.

Ron helped Harry up and gave him back his wand. "What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"I dunno," responded Harry. "Luna's under the Imperious Curse and I have no idea how to lift it!"

Luna got up again then pointed her wand at Harry and Ron and yelled out, "Avada Kedevra!"

A jet of green light shot at the end of her wand and barely missed Harry and Ron. They didn't know that to do. They didn't want to hurt Luna because she was bewitched, but if they didn't do anything Luna was going to kill them.

Luna kept shooting the killing curse at them and it kept missing every time. At one point, Luna was so close to them that if Luna shot the curse, there was no doubt of it hitting them. Harry and Ron didn't have a choice. They each sent a stunning spell right at her, but by an awkward coincidence, so did Hermione and Ginny. All 4 stunning spells soared at her and each of them hit her heart at the exact same time. Luna flied backward and fell down on the ground, breathing no more. No one could live after being shot 4 times in the heart by stunning spells… Luna Lovegood was dead…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God! No!" yelled Harry. He ran up to Luna holding up her head. "Luna! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Harry could feel himself crying knowing that he was responsible for killing Luna.

Harry could hear laughing coming from behind him. He turned around and it was Malfoy, red in the face, laughing so hard. Harry also got red in the face, but not by laughter. Anger spread all around Harry's body. Without thinking it, without wondering what all the other Slytherins would do, Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Before Malfoy could move a muscle, a jet of green shot from the end of Harry's wand and hit Malfoy straight in the chest. Malfoy flew backwards and hit himself on the wall on the other side of the room. He then fell to the ground and lied their spread eagle. Harry finally got justice for the deaths of Neville and Luna… Malfoy was finally dead.

Shock like no other shock was spread around the room. Slytherins all looked very distraught as they looked at Malfoy. All the Gryffindor's also looked shocked, but it was shock of relief.

As they got up to leave the Great Hall, every Slytherin disappeared and reappeared in front of the main doors.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" said one of the Slytherins.

"Yeah," said another. "You guys aren't leaving until we get justice. Give us Potter, and we'll let you go."

Everyone looked at Harry as they said this. Harry thought for a second that the Gryffindors were going to give him to them, but instead, they jumped in front of him and looked the other way.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to get through us!" yelled Fred Weasley

"Yeah!" confirmed his twin brother, George.

"Fine," said one of the Slytherins. "We'll just kill you all."

Every Slytherin pointed their wand at the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors just stood there unable to do anything; waiting to die.

Every Slytherin in the room said at the same time, "AVADA…"

But that that precise moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall walked in.

Snape and McGonagall looked shocked, but Dumbledore looked as calm as ever. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the Slytherin's and muttered some words under his breath. The Slytherins then just started shaking their heads as if they had only just woken up.

"I want everyone to know," said Dumbledore, mainly to the Gryffindors. "That these Slytherins are under spell. Draco Malfoy put an Imperious Curse on them so they could follow his orders and kill of you all. I want none of you to blame them for anything. Now, where is Mr. Malfoy?"

As if he already knew, Dumbledore looked over at Malfoy's dead body. "And who is responsible for causing this?" asked Dumbledore

Harry couldn't stay speechless. He was about to speak up when Hermione covered his mouth with her hands.

"No Harry!" she said quietly."Please don't. We can pretend it wasn't you. You don't have to take responsibly for this!'

"Oh yes I do," said Harry. "I killed him. And now I have to accept the consequences."

"But it wasn't your fault!" said Hermione crying. "It was self-defense."

"Doesn't matter," responded Harry. "I used an unforgivable curse. I must pay for my crime."

Harry walked up to Dumbledore and said, "Professor, it was me. I killed Draco but I had no choice. He was gonna kill us all."

Dumbledore looked at Harry very tranquilly. "I understand, Harry. He murdered Neville and brought about the death of Luna. Even though you and your friends did kill Luna, I won't blame you because Malfoy was controlling her. And if Neville was alive, I wouldn't blame him for killing Miss Parkinson either."

Harry didn't ask how Dumbledore knew all this.

"Go back to the common room, Harry," said Dumbledore. "You and the rest of your house will not be punished for tonight's events. In fact, I should say you all deserve the Order of Merlin 1st class, but that should be discussed at another time. Good night you all."

Dumbledore left and so did Snape and McGonagall. Even though, when Snape left, his eyes met Harry's and there was a lot of loath in them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all the common room, crying about the events that had happened, and about the deaths of 2 of their own.

"It was all my fault!" yelled Hermione. "If I hadn't told Ginny that we both should send stunning spells at Luna, then she would be alive."

"Don't go blaming yourself, Hermione," said Harry. "It was Malfoy. All Malfoy that was responsible for all of this. And we got our revenge. He's dead."

Even though Harry had said this, and he knew that it was true, he still couldn't help feeling responsible for this. Especially for killing Luna, as it was his curse that killed her.

"Enough!" yelled Ginny who was still crying. "Neville and Luna wouldn't want us to soak ourselves over on this. We didn't mean to kill Luna and it was Malfoy that killed… Neville."

Ginny tried getting herself to the point but it was hard as all that had come out of her mouth was a croak, but she managed to get on with it. "Neville was a hero. And so was Luna. They saved our lives, and we should be thankful."

"To Neville and Luna!" cried Ginny and as she picked up her bottle of water and drank from it, so did Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They all drank until they couldn't drink anymore. Drinking to the name of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, the dead heroes who saved everyone's lives…

_**The End**_


End file.
